User blog:TheMysteriousVillain667/Brain Attack
There comes a time when the almighty are cut down to size… and all the mighty are demolished. That time has come. For many years, the Heroes have paraded across the universe proclaiming their self-righteous sense of justice inspiring hope in the foolish. That time ends with me. Didn’t you get the message, Heroes? The era of the Hero Factory is over. Greetings, all. As my name would imply, I am in fact the mysterious villain influencing every major attack on the Hero Factory. This includes (but is not limited to) the attack led by Von Nebula's attack on the Hero Factory, the Fire Lord's attack on the Tanker Station 22, the Witch Doctor's attack on Quatros, the breakout from the Heroes' prison, and, more recently, the Brain Attack and Invasion from Below. For much as the villains I have just mentioned have their minions, I have the villains, and once my plan nears its completion, I will destroy the heroes and take my revenge. But before that happens, I must destroy the morals of the Heroes and debase the very foundation they stand upon. I must spread vile rumors concerning them and their "generous acts of kindness and goodwill", acts that they enforce on the universe with seemingly nothing demanded in return. Such potential. To spread these rumors, key websites across the internet must fall to me, starting with the Custom Lego Wikis. This will be perfect for my schemes, as you will doubtless find out. My conquest is simple. First I infiltrate… and then I build a Brain Factory, a placeholder for what there is to come. Custom BIONICLE Wiki is not the first to be attacked, as my siege extends far and wide: Custom Hero Factory Wiki was the first to fall. All but abandoned, my Brain Factory was erected without opposition. It seems they’ve finally learned to submit to the forces of evil. BIONICLE Crossovers Wiki was next. It was not hard to campaign for an invasion from the Hero Factory universe when crossovers were so highly encouraged there. Custom Slizer Wiki. Perhaps the most obscure of these conquests, this will nonetheless prove to be a diamond in the rough. Custom Ninjago Wiki. Undoubtedly my most hesitant invasion. I don’t like to leave things incomplete, however. Custom BIONICLE Wiki. Because this wiki will pose the most resistance to my invasion, I have ordered the Brains manufactured by its four sister wikis to descend upon its pages. This was not the first step in my plan. In order to prepare the wiki for conquest, I sent a minion villain by the name of ToaGonel to spread conflict and deceit to divide the wiki. He was merely a puppet, an extension of my own powers like a leg or and arm. And see how he rose through the ranks. You trusted him with rollback responsibilities. Silly little things. See? You have already been divided. The administrators are fighting each other about allowing crossovers. I will use my puppet account of ToaGonel and abuse Rollback powers to ruin pages. Be sure the chaos I spread will not be like anything any BIONICLE threat has ever posed. Join me if you dare, dear readers. Just know that my vengeance will be as all-encompassing as it is cunning. If you find yourself on the wrong side when my endgame plays out, you might find yourself in need of some hero to save you; but be sure, the term "hero" will be all but extinct by the time my work is complete. Category:Blog posts